I'll Be There For You
by EmeraldChick
Summary: In 2025, When Emma Geller-Green graduates from graduate school, she has no job prospects because she partied instead of studied. She moves in with her cousin, Erica Bing in their great-grandmother's old apartment, Apartment 20. A lot of things has changed in twenty years in NYC, the coffee place is a microbrewery, rent is out of control, but she and her friends can make it!
1. Episode 1: The One Where Emma Gets A Job

The One Where Emma Gets A Job

Ben POV

The alarm went off at seven o'clock in the morning. It was Saturday, Emma's graduation. I was so proud of the little squirt she had really done well in school, and she had picked a hard career, pre-law. To think that my little sister was going to be a lawyer. I could not believe it.

I got up carefully to make sure that I did not wake Rose. I walk to the shower and slide out of my boxers. The hot water feels good, as I wash myself. I rinse off, and towel dry, wrapping the towel around my waist. I walk out of the steamy shower into the cold bathroom, and walk softly into the closet. I decided to wear a blue shirt, grey slacks, and a black tie. That should make Emma happy.

By the time I changed it was seven thirty. Alright, I have let her sleep as long as I can. "Hey, babe, you need to get up the graduation starts at nine."

She stayed sleeping.

"Rose, you need to get up," I said, nudging her foot gently.

"Why?"

"My sister is graduating college," I said. And it was a miracle based on how much she called me crying, threatening to drop out and come live with me.

"Sleepy," complained Rose.

"You're not sleepy. Your hungover. Now come on," I said, throwing the covers off.

She sighed and sat up on her elbows. "I really don't want to go to Ella's thing."

"Emma! And what do you mean you don't want to come. She is my sister."

"Well, she is your half sister and she is seven years younger than you. It's kind of weird."

What? "It's weird that I have a relationship with my sister and want to go to her graduation?"

"She is just kind of clingy to you."

"We are close. I was an only child. I was really lonely when I was a kid, when she came along and started talking it was a miracle. I practically worshiped her."

"She is not really your sister."

"Yeah she is. We have the same dad."

"Look I know your family is kind of different anyway, and I get it." 

"What do you mean 'kind of different'?"

"Well, most people don't have two moms Ben."

"My mom's a lesbian, and she has a wife. Does that bother you?"

"Well, yeah it's weird. Doesn't it bother you?"

"No. I never has."

"Never?"

"Susan is just as part of my life as my father or my mother or Rachel. I love them all equally. I respect them all. If you don't get that, then I don't think we can do this."

"I don't get that."

"Then were done."

Emma POV

The restaurant that my mom picked was crowded, but we all got tables. The maitre'd slid three tables together to accommodate my six grandparents, dad's parents, my mom's parents, mimi and popi remarried to other people and were happy, my parents, my many aunts and uncle, and all my cousins.

Well, some of them were my cousins. Ben was my older brother, Jack and Erica were my cousins by blood, but Frank Jr Jr, Leslie, and Chandler were all so close that we just call them cousins. Anyway, we were all sitting at a long table for seven.

Erica was sitting beside me, and she leaned in to me and said, "I love your crown."

"Thanks. Mom is being so extra today," I said.

"No, today we celebrate you," she said, giving me a side hug.

The waiter came around, and got everyone's drink order. I looked at the menu, and thought carefully. Today is the moment of reckoning, and it is all going to go to shit I thought. Might as well get drunk. I ordered a Manhattan. I was screwed. I just finished graduate school at forty thousand dollars a year, and I have no job prospects. The waiter brought my Manhattan along with everyone else's drinks.

"Ladies and Gentleman," said my dad standing up.

"Everybody, Ross is gonna make a toast," said Grandpa.

Aunt Monica drowned her shot. Mom laughed.

"Yeah, anyway," continued my dad, "I would like to make a toast to my beautiful daughter, who studied and worked and now has her law degree, and god, I could not be more proud of her."

"Here, here," said my mom.

"To Emma!" said Uncle Chandler.

"Way to go kid!" said Uncle Joey.

I grabbed it and stood up. "Hey everyone," I said, nervously. "Thank you so much for coming. I am really appreciative of all of you guys being here. College is so stressful, and intense, and I barely made it. I got my GPA this morning and it was a 2.51. Um, I never failed any classes, but I did not do well in most of them. I do not know if I can get into any law firm because of my grades and I am sorry I let you guys down. With that ship sailed I have no plans for the future, and I don't really feel like celebrating."

I threw back my Manhattan, set the glass down, and ran to the bathroom, leaving everybody in shock. When I reached the bathroom, I sat on the toilet lid, and just started to bawl. I have no idea what my parents thought of me right now. I can't imagine what my mother thought of me, she was so god-damn perfect. She had been in fashion since I was born, and was a big executive. I mean, people kneel before the almighty Rachel Green. And then there was my father, who was a college professor for God sakes. He was so smart and studied how the world got here, and knew about creatures that were not in existence anymore. Ugh, I got a 2.51. I got F's for Christ sake. I don't think my dad has seen an F. They probably think I am lazy, or just plain stupid.

Then I thought of Uncle Chandler, being the head of his own advertising agency, and Uncle Joey being an agent. Then there was Aunt Monica, who was the head of a five star restaurant, and then Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Mike make their own music and have been on Ellen and Oprah. God they are all so smart.

They probably think I did not try. I tried so hard. I went to the tutoring, to the TAs, and asked friends to help. I was behind from day one, and nothing made sense. My advisor said to change my major. I changed my major three times, they said if I changed again, I would not graduate on time. I still almost failed. I sniffed.

"Emma?"

"Go away," I said.

"Baby, just tell me which stall you are in."

"The last one."

"Can you open the door?"

"Fine," I said.

I got up and opened the door, to reveal my mom in a beautiful spaghetti strap white dress and perfect make-up. That was Rachel Geller-Green, always perfect. She reached out my hand, and led me out of the stall and towards the sink and the mirror. Then she produced my black purse and laid it on the counter.

"First, always grab your purse when you run away," she said.

I cried and laughed at the same time.

She opened the purse, and rummaged through it.

"Huh," she said. Then she rummaged through her purse, and produced make-up remover towelette packet.

"Second, never leave home without these. Here," she said.

I took the packet, opened it, and I whipped my face. Most of the maskera, blush, and foundation came off.

"You know, your dad did not realize you were wearing makeup before you started crying. He said you were too beautiful to need make up. I agree. Only old hags like me need makeup."

I laughed, "You're not a hag yet, Mom."

"I'm not old at all," she said, lightly hitting me on the arm. "You know honey, I changed my major three times in college for stupid reasons, like parking, ended up in marketing because it was an easy A. But I did not do any work and I could not get a job anywhere because my GPA was not good. So I decided to get married. Worst decision ever. The day of the wedding I broke it off, and went to move in with Aunt Monica, and I learned who I was. I did not become a business executive overnight. I was a waitress, then an assistant, then a personal shopper, then just when I did not think life could get any worse, my dream job became available. You get there baby, slowly. One day at a time."

"With my GPA, I am just going to have to take any job I can find," I said, through my tears.

"Yep, and it's gonna suck. But then, a door is gonna open, and you are gonna find something better. You have to be patient, and consistent. Not everyone is good at college. That doesn't mean their life sucks."

"But you are all so successful," I cried.

"Honey, I was a waitress, and a horrible one at that. Your dad got placed on sabbatical because people thought he was crazy. Uncle Joey did horrible acting jobs for six years before he found an agent, and then he still did bad jobs. Your Uncle Chandler took an unpaid internship when he was thirty-four. Aunt Monica and Aunt Phoebe both got fired for misunderstandings and tried to start a business that fizzled out in two weeks. Shit happens. That's life. We are successful because we got back up, and so can you."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

I dried my eyes, and we hugged. Then we went back out.

"So what are your plans, baby," asked my dad.

"Um," I said. "Get a job and then get an apartment?"

"Hey, you can crash with me until you find a place," said Frank Jr Jr, reaching his hand out to me. "I got plenty of room. Seriously, what are friends for?"

"Absolutely NOT!" said my dad.

"Daddy, I need a place to crash."

"You don't want Frank as a roommate," said Leslie. "He is loud, messy, eats everything, and hits on everything with a pulse."

"Not true!" protested Frank.

I giggled. "Thanks Frank for the offer, but I think I will keep looking."

"What about me?" asked Erica. "I am living in our mom's old apartment. It's got two bedrooms, and we would share a bathroom. Rent is 2825 a month, so we would each have to pay 1400 and change."

"1412.50," said Ben.

I rolled my eyes. Of course he could do that in his head.

"Okay, so if I can get a minimum wage job and make 11.80 an hour, and work 40 hours a week, I would make, Ben?"

"Little under 1900."

"That would leave about 500 for utilities. I think I can do it!" I squealed, and hugged Erica. She wrapped her arms around me, and we swayed back and forth.

"Well I got some news too," said Ben.

We all looked at him expectantly.

"This morning I asked Rose to give me back her ring."

"Really?" asked my dad.

"Yes."

"Thank God," said Uncle Joey.

"Yeah," said my mom.

"Hate her," I said.

"Really?" asked Ben.

"I have met people from Italy who are worse," said my dad.

"And England," said my mom.

"But I love her," Ben said.

"Hey," said Uncle Chandler, "You almost had an Aunt Janice. She had a horrible, nasally voice, was selfish, and the most obnoxious person you ever met. But I was head over heels in love with her. Then, I realized there was more to life than that. You will get through it. Just keep going."

Emma POV

I was meeting with the firm representative of a Ashley Law Firm down on Broadway St just south of Battery Park. The firm usually handled accidents and claims between parties. I was meeting with a paralegal who worked for Mr Ashley, a Hayley Curry.

"I'm sorry Miss Geller, but given your academic performance, we can not have faith that you will do well here at The Ashley Law Firm."

"Please Ms. Curry, I made some bad mistakes in college, but I can prove myself if I am given the chance."

"I am sorry, no is the answer."

Ms. Curry turned back to her desk and began typing on her computer. I took it as my dismissal, and got up and left.

"Miss Geller, with those grades, I would not bother looking for a job in the legal profession."

The knife twisted in my heart. I will not cry in front of this woman. I walked outside into the street, and hailed a cab, and once I was inside, I just started crying.

"Um, where to ma'am?"

"495 Grove Street, Brooklyn," I said through my tears.

The cab moved forward into traffic, and I realized that I did not have any money to pay for this cab. I took out my phone and called Ben.

"Hello?"

"Ben," I choked out.

"What's wrong?

"Where are you?"

"I am at work. What are you doing?"

"Oh. Okay, I will call you back later," I said.

"Kid, what's wrong?"

"I don't have money to pay for a cab," I whispered.

"Just give them dad's credit card information. You have had those numbers memorized since you were sneaking out."

"Okay," I sniffed.

"You did not call me to ask me that. What's wrong?"

"My grades are too bad to get a job, and I don't know how I am going to pay my bills."

"Well, you can live with your mom and dad. I would panic over your student loans though."

I started just balling.

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding. Calm down. Okay. Listen where are you applying?"

"To- To be a-a clerk at-t-t law firms."

"That is your problem. Your grades are too low to be hired by a law firm, but your grades are fine for a regular job. Try looking at other places, like restaurants, being a receptionist. Aunt Monica is in the restaurant biz, your mom's in fashion, Dad works at a University where a bunch of students work, Uncle Joey could probably get you some gigs as an extra, Uncle Chandler knows a lot about advertising. The possibilities are endless."

"You think?"

"The world is your oyster, kid. I gotta go. Love ya."

Emma POV

At the end of the day on Friday, I walked into the apartment, exhausted from a day of job hunting.

"Any luck," said Erica.

"Nothing," I said, my voice breaking.

"Oh, don't cry," she said, coming over to give me a hug. "Come on let's go to Shambles. It's right down stairs, the guys are down there."

"Okay."

Shambles was a microbrewery, which was a restaurant and a bar where they make the beer all rolled into one. It had wooden floors and brick walls. It was huge, much larger than the little coffee shop my mother worked at when she was first in the city.

We found the guys all together at a large back table, and they scooched in so Erica and I could sit.

"Hey," said Jack. "How is the job hunting going?"

"Ugh, it sucks. My GPA is too low to be taken seriously my any law firm, and I can't find anywhere that is hiring."

"Uh, Emma," said Frank.

"What?"

"See that big sign that says 'hiring now' in the window?"

"I don't want to work here. I went to law school!"

"And flunked out," said Ben.

"Ugh, I will be right back," I said. I got up, and walked to the counter.

"Hey what can I get you?" said the waiter.

"I want to speak to the manger," I said.

"Uh, sure," he said, and disappeared.

A woman appeared wearing a blue vintage dress with lace that you get offline. "Hi my name is Sissy Tozer, and I am the manager. Is there a problem?"

"No ma'am. I would like to work here."

"What position are you interested in?"

"What is available?"

"Waitress, cook, Custodian, and accountant," she said.

"Waitress."

"Have you had any experience?"

"No, is that a problem."

"No. It just means that we will need to train you. Do you want to work 40 hours a week?"

"Yes."

"Okay we are open from four to ten Mondays through Thursdays, from four to midnight on Friday, noon to two on Saturday, and noon to seven on Sunday. If you are opening or closing you are expected to be here an two hours earlier or later that night. We set it up in sections of 6 hours shifts."

"Okay. I can work the 10:30 to 4:30 pm shift."

She laughed. "You will work every shift. I will make the schedule each week and give you the assigned time when you work the restaurant."

"Oh. Okay."

"Now for pay, You get $9.86 an hour."

"But that is below minimum wage?!"

"You get tips honey. If you are good at your job, you will get above minimum wage."

"Okay."

"The dress code for women is a black slide slit tuxedo skirt, a white button down shirt, a black bow tie, and a grey vest. I can send you an email where you can buy your uniform, and get a couple of them."

"Okay."

"Are you interested in the job?"

I was desperate. "Yes."

I went back to the table, and sat back down. I sighed.

"What happened?" asked Leslie.

"I got a job," I said.

"Did you ask about the employee discount?" asked Frank.

"Waitress," said Jack, "drinks all around. Now, we are celebrating."

When the waitress brought our drinks, toasted each other and drank our beers. I had no idea what tomorrow would bring, but this was my crew.


	2. Episode 2: The One With A Witch

Emma POV

I walked into Shambles in my work outfit that I bought from the website that Sissy gave me. I looked ridiculous in my white shirt, black skirt, vest, and bow tie. But hey a job was a job. I glanced at the bar and just kind of stood there stupidly. The hostess saw me.

"Hey, can I help you?"

"I am Emma. This is my first day here, and I have no clue what I am doing."

"Go to the bar and ask for Will."

I went to the bar and saw a tall blond hair guy there mixing drinks.

"Hi, are you Will?"

"I am Lord Campbell, wench."

"Excuse me?"

"Are you lady Emma Geller-Green?"

"Yes," I said.

"I will be right with you when I am done with this elixir," he said, mixing a drink. He poured the drink, and handed it to a couple waiting for their table. Then, he walked over to me and hoped over the bar. "It pleases me that you are on time. I curse those who are late."

I swallowed, "how do you curse them?" I asked.

"Removing feeling in their right hand," he whispered to me, walking with me to the back. "At the beginning of your shift use this door to enter the restaurant, then take your ID card and swiped to punch in. You go to this computer, hit clock in, find your name, and then swipe. Here, try."

I taped the computer to wake it up. There were different things you could do: place an order, ring up a customer, ect. I found "Clock in/out", and hit it. I looked at the list of names.

"How are they organized?" I asked.

"By last name," he said.

"Am I Geller or Green?" I asked.

"Geller."

I found my name, and clocked in.

"What do they call you mortal?" he asked.

"Emma Geller-Green," I said.

"Then change it I must," he said.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Don't smile at me, mortal," he commanded.

I sobered. "S-sorry," I said.

He lead me back to the bar. "Now the peasants are at tables in a clockwise order from the bar, going one to thirty. Each table can seat up to four peasants. Because you are just an apprentice I will start you off with three tables, but soon your domain will be six tables. Will you be able to handle that?"

"Um," I said.

"Yes or no, mortal," he demanded.

"Yes," I said.

"This pleases me," he said. "Today you will shadow someone. What is your birthday?"

I blinked at the random question. "Um, April 4."

"Ah, an Aires. Competitive, Sensible, and Encouraging. You will do well here." He pulled out a server pad. "Aires," he said. "You would do well with Gemini, Leo, Sagittarius, or… Aquarius! Of course, Jenn, she is an Aquarius, you will do well with her. She can train you. You will be working in section thirteen through eighteen."

He lead me through the restaurant to the middle of the restaurant. Then their was a woman leaving the kitchen, dressed the same as me.

"Liz," said Will.

"Yes, Lord Campbell?"

"This mortal is Emma Geller-Green. She is here to join our coven. I expect you to embrace her as a sister and show her our ways."

"Of course," she said with a smile.

He nodded, and left me with Liz. "Follow me, and do what I do," she said.

Emma POV

When my shift was off, I got a text from Erica saying that we were all going to meet and Shambles for a drink. I groaned, I had been here all day, but I decided to get us a table. I got us a table in the back.

The waitress, Sarah, came up, and I grinned and asked her, "Is Will still here?" She nodded. "Then tell him table 27 wants an elixir of Margaritas."

She smiled and walked away. Erica and Ben showed up first.

"Hey," I said.

"How was work?" asked Ben.

"God, I can't believe I have to do this until I die!" I moaned.

He put his arm around me and kissed me.

"How was your work?" I said.

"Really cool, we are designing software to go into robotics to help soldiers with prosthesis."

"Aw, Ben that is great," I said. "Why does he get the life of meaning and I am stuck here with the witch and the elixirs?" I asked God.

Jack came in and said nothing. He poured himself a margarita and drowned it.

"Easy their tiger," I said.

"Do you know what sucks?" he said.

"No, but I am sure you are going to tell us," said Ben.

"I spent my whole college career trying to get into this company so that I can help get profits to Africa, and now no one gives a damn. My dad was right. The corporate world is all about money," he said, pouring himself another margarita.

"Honey, I am sorry," I said. "But slow down your gonna get wasted."

"Okay," he muttered.

Ben waved to the waitress, to get her attention. "Waters," he mouthed.

She nodded.

"What can you do about it?" asked Ben.

"Do about what?" asked Erica, walking towards us.

"My job sucks," mumbled Jack.

"Least you have a job, I have not sold a painting in a month. I am going to have to get a part time job at Barnes and Noble to just pay rent."

"Need me to hold you over?" Jack asked.

"No," she said grabbing his hand. "I need to do this on my own. Thank you though."

Just then the Buffay triplets came walking in.

"Wow, everyone looks so down," said Leslie.

"Yeah," said Emma, "well our jobs suck and we feel trapped so we are all sitting here getting drunk off these margaritas."

"Man, we should do this every night," said Frank, pouring himself a margarita.

"Well, I know how y'all feel," said Chandler, "I think my boss is only promoting the men in the apartment."

"Hey," said Frank, "It is a bitch being a man too."

"Oh really how?" asked Leslie

"Well, we have to listen to the feminist crap all day," said Jack.

"Ben, you're closer," said Chandler.

Ben hit Jack in the chest. "I was raised by a feminist, idiot."

"Thank you," said Chandler.

Frank POV

I was dreaming about my aunt's great songs, "Smelly Cat." I remember sitting on my dad's lap when I was about ten watching Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Mike sing and play guitar and piano. It was right before the coffee house became a microbrewery and they had open mike nights to earn money.

"Mommy," I said, "I want to do that."

"You want to sing?" she said. "It's very hard, Frank. You have to be brave."

"No. I want to play an instrument like Aunt Phoebe."

"You want to play guitar?"

I thought for a minute, and shook my head. "Not guitar. Uncle Mike got me a CD, by a man named Ray Chen, of the instrument that sings so pretty. He started playing when he was my age and he got so good. I want to be good too, mom."

"Sweet heart, that is called the violin. It is mommy's favorite instrument."

"Do you think I can learn how to play it?"

She smiled, and ruffled my hair. "I will talk to your dad. We can make it happen."

They did make it happen, and for my birthday that year, I got a violin.

"This is awesome," I said.

I overheard my mom talking to my Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Mike. Something about not having money.

I looked at my dad. "Is it too expensive?" I asked my dad.

"No buddy. Don't worry about that," he said.

They all came back over, as I looked at my violin. It was so pretty, but there were tuning knobs on the top that I did not know how to use. I was going to have to go to the music store, and try to get a free lesson or something.

"Hey Frank," said Aunt Phoebe. "What do you say to your Uncle Mike and I teaching you how to play the violin and read music as your birthday gift?"

"That would be awesome!" I said, hugging her. That must have been what my mom was talking about with them. I was going to learn the violin.

Jack POV

I was dreaming of the black oblivion that was my work. I could not believe that I had not picked a major that was something cool, but I had gone for the big payout. My parents had always said follow your passion, why had I followed my wallet.

Some muffles from the next room startled me awake. A loud moan came from Frank's room. Figuring he was having a nightmare, I got out of bed, and walked out of my room, into the living room, and to his room. I knock on the door and slowly let myself in.

All the sheets were in a ball around his feet, and Jack was spread across the bed wearing nothing but boxers, but at least he was wearing that.

"Emma," he moaned.

He is having a nightmare about Emma?

"Emma, there. There," he said.

Oh. My. God. I tried to stifle a laugh. He is having one of _those_ dreams about Emma?! I need my phone, this is great! I turned to go get my phone and then I stopped myself thinking that that was too cruel. He can't control himself right now, and it is so not his fault.

"Emma," he moaned, and his hand moved down.

O God. I flipped on the light. "Hey! Wake Up!"

Frank jumped and sat up.

"What?" he said.

I just stood there laughing. This was hysterical. I mean Emma is attractive, but she and Frank? I have never even thought about it. Ben would have a hissy fit.

"What is so damn funny?" he yelled.

"Keep your pants on," I said, cracking up.

"What?"

"Do you remember what you were dreaming about?" I asked.

"No, I…" He shut up, and looked up at me all embarrassed.

"Dude, I don't care," I said. "Ben will kill you, but I don't care."

"Is it really anyone's business?" he asked quietly.

"It is if you plan to act on it," I said finally sobering up.

"Act on it?"

"What do you plan to do? Have her take your order at Shambles, so you can get drunk and imagine being with her? Dude you got to tell her."

"What? No!"

"Why not?"

"What if she doesn't like me back?"

"Then you find a different girl to have sex dreams about."

"I can't tell her."

"Okay, what if you tell Ben and get him to fix you guys up?"

"Isn't that kind of pathetic?"

"Oh, I think we have crossed that line. You are having sex dreams about your best friend and your not going to tell her about it." I thought for a minute about how to spin this in his favor. "How about you ask for Ben's blessing? You know its old fashioned, its romantic, then when you tell Emma she will dig it."

"What if he says no?"

"Well that is even better. You heard of Romeo and Juliet, there is a reason chicks love forbidden love. If he says no, then you tell her you're into her, you asked for her hand, he said no, she is pissed at him, and you look like the hero. It's awesome. Same thing if her parents don't like you."

"Ask Ben's permission, and regardless of his answer, tell Emma how I feel?"

"Yep."

"I can do that."

"Good. Now for Christ's sake, go to bed. I got to work in the morning."

Erica POV

This store was way overpriced, but it was one of Emma's favorites so here we were in Michael Kors shopping for shoes, dresses, jeans, well everything really. Emma came out in a denim jumpsuit, that looked really good on her, but really wasn't my style.

"Oh, isn't this precious," Emma crooned.

I looked at the tag. "Emma it's $225. How are you going to pay for this?"

"Relax. I got this," she said, ducking back into the dressing room, and changing out of the outfit.

On our way up to the counter she saw a brown messenger bag, and she grabbed it. Then she sauntered over to the sunglasses rack and started browsing through them. She settled on a pink pair.

"Say nothing," she said, when I gasped at the price.

Then she started walking back across the store.

"Emma, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I need shoes," she whined. She walked over to the shoes and picked out a pair of gold flip-flops for sixty dollars. She sauntered over to the register.

"Will that be all ma'am?" asked the cashier.

"Yes," said Emma.

"681 even"

I about fell out on the floor. My mom would kill me for spending seven hundred dollars on one outfit. But, Emma gave the lady a black card like it was no big deal. The woman slid the card.

"This card has been declined ma'am," she said, handing the card back to Emma.

"What?" asked Emma.

"Something is wrong with the card, Emma," I said.

She turned and looked at me. "What's wrong with it?" she said.

"I don't know. Who pays for it?" I asked.

"Daddy," she said.

I fought hard to roll my eyes, of course. "Well, call him and see if something is wrong," I said.

She took out her phone and started dialing. "Dad, something is wrong with my card... What do you mean you cancelled it?... But daddy, I failed because that class is hard not because I did not try... How am I supposed to buy things?... How am I supposed to get my own credit card?... But, Daddy, that is too hard… I am a waitress… I am at Micheal Kors…But, Daddy… Fine… Bye."

"What happened?" I asked.

"He cancelled my credit card. He is going to help me get a new credit card and a debit card that I have to pay for. And I can't go to Ben or you or anyone else. He said I have to give up shopping till I can pay my bills."

Big tears welled up in her eyes and I knew she was going to make a scene in front of the whole store if I did not do something.

"Alright," I said, "what is the cheapest thing here?"

"Flip-flops fifty dollars," said the clerk.

I handed her my debit card. While she rang us up, I looked at Emma, "You got to get used to shopping at Target, Kholes, and Rue21."

"I have heard of Target and Kholes," she said.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll take you there."

"Here," said the clerk, and she handed us the card, the receipt, and Emma's flip flops.

Emma hugged me when we left the store. "Thank you, I will wear them all the time."

I smiled.

Frank POV

I walk in the Brewery and I see Emma there taking orders. She should not be taking orders, she should be having someone wait her hand and foot, her wish is their command, and I am going to be that guy. The first step is getting Ben alone. I walked around to our usual table and I saw that Ben and Jack are sitting there talking.

"Hey guys," I said. "How is it going?"

"Good," said Ben.

"Yeah," said Jack. "How has your day been?"

"Alright. I did not get much sleep last night," I said, trying to allude to what we talked about.

"That's too bad," he said.

I sighed. I needed to get Ben alone. An idea popped into my head. "Hey, they are doing an open mic night here, you should go talk to Will about it."

"Really? Okay," he said and took off. By the time he got a good answer from whatever personality Will was that day, I should be done.

"Hey Ben, I need to talk to you for a minute," I said.

"Sure, what's up?"

Grow balls and lay it out on the table, I thought. "I am into Emma, and I want to ask her out but if your not cool with it, I won't," I said.

Ben smiled. "Yeah, I am cool with it." Just then Ben's phone buzzed. "Ah shit."

"What?"

"You're too late. Some customer wrote his number on the back of Emma's check and she already texted him. They got a date Saturday."


	3. Episode 3: The One With The Fish Pee

Author's Note: I was typing this last night and I ran out of energy. Sorry it is late.

I'll Be there for you Season One Episode Three

The One with the Fish Pee

Frank POV

"She is dating?" I said, with a toothbrush in my mouth. "She's dating?!"

"Dude, you have been agonizing over this for three hours. Yes, she is dating. Let it go," said Jack.

"How would you like it if your girlfriend was seeing other men?" I asked, walking out the bathroom.

"She is not your girlfriend. You only went out in your head," he said.

"Well, she needs to be faithful!" I yelled. He looked at me like I was crazy. "I know what I said."

"You got to get over her. Go on a date. Get out there."

I spit and put my toothbrush down. A thought came to me. "Hey, you see women on top of women."

"I know," Jack said, with a grin.

"Help me ask a girl out," I said.

"Okay, pretend I am a woman. Ask me out."

My eyes got wide. "Dude, I am not doing that."

"Will you grow up! You need to practice. When was the last time you asked a woman out?"

"I don't know, a couple of months ago."

"Did yall go out?"

"She turned me down."

"See you need to do this. Now pretend I am a girl. Get me to go to dinner with you."

"Hey. Want to go to dinner?"

"Dude you want sex right? Make it romantic."

"Hey Emma, I was wondering if I could take you to Remi's for dinner, than maybe a carriage ride around the city, then we could go back to my place and talk for a little while. How does that sound?"

"Okay great. That is a plan, but that is not what you say to the women. Try this: 'Hey gorgeous what are you doing Saturday night?'"

"Hey gorgeous, what are you doing Saturday night?"

"Nothing yet."

"Want to do something with me?"

"Like what?"

I thought for a minute. "Whatever you want babe."

"That was perfect. Real smooth."

"Will it work on Emma?"

"Forget Emma! Do you have any chicks numbers in your phone?"

"Mom, Aunt Pheobe, Leslie-"

"Anyone you want to date, Moron!"

"No," I said, glumly.

"Alright, I know a couple. I'll set you up."

"Okay thanks."

"Wanna watch Marvel Thunderbolts?"

"Sure, pull it up on Amazon."

Ben POV

I was at work, working on some code for a bionic arm for a child at St. Jude. If all goes well we could get it to him by the end of the year. We were working on the senses right now. I wanted him to be able to feel a cold glass of water or a hot stove top.

"Mr. Geller, you have a visitor," said my receptionist over the intercom.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"A Miss Rose Porter," she said.

My heart thudded. Rose was here, what the hell did she want?

"Send her in," I said.

I took a deep breath and steeled my nerves. Why was my ex wanting to see me?

She came into my office and she was wearing a black pantsuit with a blue blouse with her hair pulled up. She looked smart and beautiful as she strolled through the office. I rose and walked around the desk to greet her.

"Hi," she said meekly.

"Hey," I said.

I shook her hand like she was a client, which was ridiculous, but I did not know what else to do.

"Please sit down," I said, motioning to a chair.

After she sat, I leaned against the desk and crossed my arms appraising her. She squirmed nervously under my gaze, and was avoiding eye contact.

"How can I help you?" I finally said.

"I want to apologize for insulting your family," she said, "I adore Emma, and I respect your mom's decision. It is not an issue and I should have never made it one."

I took a deep breath, and nodded. I figured that had come out of the blue that day, maybe she just did not want to go to the party.

"I should have probed deeper, instead of reacting like that," I said. "It was wrong to just throw you out on the street. Where did you go?"

She hesitated, and I thought she went to go hookup with another guy. Was it her ex boyfriend, Tony something?

"I went to an AA meeting," she said quietly.

That shocked me. Rose was a heavy drinker when she wanted to be, and the life of the party, but she knew when to stop. Okay, sometimes I had to take care of her, but I did not peg her as an alcoholic.

"When I said you were hungover instead of sleepy, I was not accusing you of anything. I was hungover, too."

"Yeah, but you did not sabotage a relationship because you did not want to get out of bed. I meant nothing that I said Ben. Of course I know Emma's name, and I was immensely proud of her. God knows I couldn't get C's in pre-law, I barely passed English. I think she is so smart. And Iove that you too are so close. I wish I had brothers and sisters. I don't know what is happening to me," she said crying.

A smile graced my lips. I had told her that she drank too much for a long time, but she did not listen to me. The fact that she was getting help meant a lot to me. I got up and went to hug her.

"Your an addict. You have a habit of doing stuff you don't mean. But you're doing something a lot of people don't, you're apologizing and getting help."

When we broke away, she was biting her lip, which meant that she was thinking about something. There was more to the story.

"Ben," she finally said, "I am having a lot of nausea and that is normal for hungover, but I have been sober for two weeks. I was worried, so I took a pregnancy test, and it was positive. Ben, I think I am pregnant."

My brain shut off.

"If you don't believe me, you can take a paternity test," she offered. "But we were together for three years, and I have never been with another guy."

I believed her. She is not the type to jump in bed with another guy right after breaking off an engagement. For all of her flaws, she is not like that.

"Do you have an OB/GYN?" I asked.

"Of course. I got the doctor's appointment next week. We should do a paternity test just to make sure, her suggestion."

I nodded. "Text me the info. I will meet you there."

"No," said Emma. "Rose is pregnant."

I nodded and sat down at our table at the bar. We were all here but Leslie, but she would be here in a minute.

"Dude, What are you going to do?" asked Frank.

"I don't know. Take the paternity test for one thing, and go from there."

"So if it is positive, you are a dad?" asked Erica.

"Yep."

"How do they do a paternity test?" asked Emma.

"There are several ways, but the way we are going to do it is draw blood from Rose, draw blood from me, look at the cells, and if there is an overlap, I am the father."

Leslie walked through the door, and came to our table. She sat down in a huff and slung her purse on the back of her chair. With a closer look I saw she got highlights done to her hair, and her fingernails were freshly manicured.

"Uh oh," said Erica. "Fresh manicured claws and highlights. Someone just got the bitch slap special."

"I broke up with Keith," she announced.

"What?" said Frank.

"No," I said.

"Why?" asked Erica.

"He was so into you," said Emma.

"I know but he believed that we were fated to be together."

"So?" asked Chandler.

"That means he believes that love conquers all and all that crap. I want a realist. Also, he believes in astrology."

Emma laughed. "Leslie, Will believes in Astrology. He assigned me to a section and co-workers based on my sign. Do you not want to eat here anymore?"

"No, of course not. But thanks for the tip. I don't date religious people."

Erica laughed. "Your kidding."

"Not at all," said Leslie.

"Leslie, that's crazy," I said.

"No it's not," she said. "It's practical."

We all laughed but Leslie, who had yet to see what was so funny.

Emma POV

The pizzeria we were at was a nice place, a real classy joint that had checkered tablecloths, red booths, and soft violin music playing in the background.

I looked across the table at Jay, who was eating a slice of Hawaiian pizza. He was dressed in blue jeans, a grey t-shirt, and a black blazer. They really complemented his brown eyes, which I was after he took off his sunglasses. He was a snappy dresser, and had already made me laugh once. So far I was really glad I had written my number on the back of his check.

"Like your food?" he asked.

"Very good," I said.

"Do you like yours?" I asked.

"Yeah, this pineapple is delicious."

I got the cobb salad. I always get a salad, no dressing, and water on the first date. It makes me look like I am health conscious and aware of the fact that they can't drop a fortune on me. Also it is hard to stain your dress with salad and water. The second date is always a movie date, which calls for popcorn and a diet coke. The movie date is nice because if we sit in the back, it can be our first make out session. The third date is lobster and wine, you know, if I am putting out.

If I want a second and third date, this one needs to go well. Time to put on the moves, like mom taught me.

"So where did you grow up?"

"Here in the city."

"What high school did you go to?"

"Baruch."

"Wow, that is an accelerated program. You must be very bright. What field did you study?"

"Earth Sciences. I really got into the Lorax program, and learned about how we can better help the environment. That is where I found my passion."

Just act like he is talking about the fall line. "Really? How old were you?"

"About twelve when I won the school science fair with my own algae that fumigated water pollution using fish waste."

I swallowed my salad. Is he really talking about fish at the dinner table? I looked at his dark eyes and they were dancing. He was fascinated by it, and I wanted this to work, so I can try this.

"That sounds fascinating."

"Yeah what happens is we take the fish waste and processes it through this biochemical machine to make clean drinking water for humans."

"Really?" Oh. My. God.

"Its is difficult on like a goldfish, but you get trout or Koi waste and you got a real gold mine."

"Wow," I said.

"Yeah we got farms upstate, and what we do is,-"

"I have to go to the bathroom," I said, and got up and ran out of the restaurant.

Frank POV

I was at the restaurant looking at the menu, when I felt the waitress come up to me.

"Excuse me sir," said the lady. She had a high pitched voice that reminded me of a cartoon character, and I had to look down at my menu to stop from laughing. "Are you Frank?"

"Yes," came my voice all squeaky. I cleared it. "Um, yes, is there a problem?"

"No I just want to make sure I got the right table," she said, and sat down across from me.

"My name is Chloe," she said, extending her hand. "Nice to meet you."

I swear to God I have met Bernadette from Big Bang Theory meets Minnie Mouse, I thought.

"Nice to meet you too," I said, wanting to be polite.

"Nice to meet you too."

Right then my heart sank, this was not going to be the girl that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and right now I was just aching to be with Emma.

"What is good here?" she asked.

"The special usually," I said.

She looked at the menu. "Oh I can't eat garlic it makes me so nasal."

It's too late sweetheart, I wanted to say but I needed to keep my face impassive.

"Do you mind if I go to the restroom?" she said. "Just get me a water and a cup of the lobster bisque for starters."

"Sure," I said. The minute she was gone I pulled out my phone and texted Jack, "When I get home I am going to kill you. I am going to kill you dead."

His response was immediate. "Why?"

"My date sounds like a cartoon character hopped up on helium."

"It's what on the inside that counts."

"Why did you do this?"

"Because she is a freak in bed."

"What?"

"You need to forget about Emma, and get laid. Just put yourself out there. Bring her back to our place tonight. I can clear out."

"You think this will help?"

"Guarantee it."

The waitress came and I ordered the water and lobster bisque for her, and a beer for me. I was ready to get lucky.

Erica POV

I was cleaning the dishes, before I put them in the dishwasher, which was stupid but it was what mom did, so whatever. It was Saturday night and I did not have a date, but you know what I had the radio on, I was in my sweats, and I was hanging out. Emma was out on a date, so I was going to make some jewelry like Aunt Phoebe taught me to. I had all my stuff ready, and hopefully, I could make some pretty enough that I could sell.

Emma came in and slammed the door behind her. She threw her purse on the table and looked like she was going to be physically sick.

"What is wrong with men?" she asked.

"What happened?"

"Do I look like I want to talk about fish pee on our date?"

"What?"

"Yes he is working on a science project that involves fish pee for the environment and instead of just telling me what it was supposed to do, he told me details."

"Ew gross."

She huffed. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want to say."

"What?"

"Okay don't laugh. I am doing the dishes before I put them in the dishwasher."

Emma smiled and bit her lip.

"I told you not to laugh," I whined.

"Honey, I know." Emma said, shaking her head. "It's just you can throw them in there you know. That is why you have detergent."

Yeah, but then there is food in the dishwasher and it's not the clean dishwasher anymore. "I know, but then the dishwasher gets dirty."

"But then it cleans itself."

I cocked my head to the right and thought about it. The dishwasher does drain all the dirty water.

"My mother does it."

"Okay," she said, laughing. "I don't want to mess with your system. I need a shower after the fish pee fiasco." She started walking to the bathroom.

"Okay, I am just going to throw these in the dishwasher."

"No, you're not."

"No, I am not," and I started washing the dishes with new determination.

The next morning, I went to get the mail from downstairs, and I was walking up stairs, when Frank and a girl came out of the apartment.

"It was really nice to meet you. We should do this again sometime," said Frank.

"Okay," said the girl, in a voice that sounded like she was a cartoon cheerleader.

She kissed him briefly, and turned to leave. When she saw me, she said "Oh hi."

"Hi, I am Erica," I said, extending my hand. "How did you too meet?"

"Jack set us up."

I stifled a laugh. My brother did this to him? "Have you meet Emma?" I asked. "Emma!" I called ``I want you to meet someone."

Emma came out the door. "What?" she said.

"Hi," squeaked the girl.

"Hi," squeaked Emma back.

I stomped Emma's foot, and she looked at me. My eyes grew wide, and she got the message. New girl wasn't being cute, she really talked like that.

"This is Chloe," said Frank, putting his arm around her.

"Well nice to meet you Chloe," said Emma in a normal voice. "I hope you come around often."

"You'll get sick of me," joked Chloe.

Emma and I laughed politely.

"Okay," said Frank, ``we got to get Chloe home."

"Nice to meet you," said Chloe.

"Nice to meet you," we said back.

"Where did he find her?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Disney had a 25% off sale."

Frank POV

Emma came to our table with a side of nachos and a tray full of drinks. "Okay," she said. "Jack got the Long Island Ice Tea. Erica for the Scotch on the rocks. Sangria for Leslie. A lager for Frank. An old fashioned for Ben, and a mimosa for Chandler. Did I do good?"

"You did excellent," I said beaming at her.

"Yeah," she said, and left the table.

"Okay, give me my ice tea," demanded Chandler.

"Yeah, I want my scotch," said Leslie.

"Who ordered a mimosa?" asked Ben.

"Nobody, its Emma's drink," I said.

"But we have six drinks, who are we missing?" asked Jack.

"Mine," said Erica. "I got a French 75."

"I'm on it," I said, and got up from the table. If Emma sees me I will just tell her I am just trying things.


	4. Authors Note

I finished a fic and my family wants to read it, so I have to edit it and get it ready. No updates until that happens, but will continue when done. Thank you for your paitence. Unagi.

Emerald Chick


	5. Episode 4: The One Without Power

Hello. Not finished editing my fic, but I missed you guys so here is another update. Will be infrequent for a while.

The One Without Power

Erica POV

Chance and I were laughing as we were coming up the stairs to my apartment at 12:30 at night.

"That is not true," I said.

"Yes it is. Swear to God. I went to each Avengers Movies as Spider Man until I was like eighteen," said Chance.

"Do you still have the costume?"

"Yeah, its in my closet. I have to wear something to Comic Con."

"Oh my God! I want a picture," I said, getting my key out when we got to the door. "Do you want to come in for a nightcap?" I asked after I got it open.

"I don't want to put you out, Erica,'' said Chance.

"You won't." That is what I liked about Chance; he was sweet and considerate.

"Yeah," he said. "I would love a drink."

I turned the key and unlocked our apartment. Stepping inside, I saw candles everywhere giving it a soft romantic glow.

"Wow," said Chance.

"My roommate gets delusional," I said, feeling my cheeks get hot. I am so going to kill Emma. "Actually, she might be entertaining someone herself. Lets just go to your place."

"And waste this? Come here," he said, grabbing my hand. He led me to the center of the room. "Alexa, play Frank Sanatra "The Way You Look Tonight."

"You know that song?"

"Yeah. My parents dance to it all the time."

"Mine too," I said.

Nothing happened. "Do y'all have google?" he asked.

"No we have Alexa. Let me check it."

I went over and tapped Alexa, but the computer did not wake up. "It won't work for some reason."

"I got it on my phone," he said, and pulled out his phone. "Can you tell me the WiFi password?"

"Apartment20, one word."

"It's rejecting it."

I got out my phone and tried to get on WiFi. "It rejected mine too. Let me make a call." I called Emma, and she answered on the second ring.

"Hello," said Emma.

"Emma, did you pay the power bill?"

"Um...no," she said sheepishly.

"Why not?" I asked, trying to remain calm.

"Um… I spent money on shoes, but they were so cute."

"So, you spent money on shoes and now we have no power!" I almost yelled.

Chance's eyes got wide.

"We have no power?" squeaked Emma.

"Yeah! That is what happens when you don't pay the bills! I am going to kill you! Everything in the fridge is going to ruin!" 

"Okay! Look we can just stay with the boys across the hall until we turn it back on tomorrow."

"With what money?"

"Oh. Um I can borrow some from my dad."

"Emma!" I said, exasperated.

"It's going to be fine I promise. Got to go!"

When she hung up, I turned to Chance. "No power because of my stupid roommate. Rain check?"

"Or we can go to my place?" he offered. "It's right up town. I stay there with my brother but he is gone for the weekend. You could have a room to yourself until this gets fixed," he said gesturing to the room.

His place? This was our first date. I did not want to go back to his place tonight. Not on a first date. "Oh, um," I said.

"Or we could go to a hotel?" he said, sensing my discomfort. "I was eavesdropping. Your roommate didn't pay the power bill, and now it is going to be four people in a two bedroom apartment. You don't deserve that."

I thought about it. Leave Emma to clean up her mess while I flit off to a hotel with some guy. That is so not like me, but... "A hotel would be great," I said, and went to get packed by candlelight.

Chandler POV

Shambles was loud this time of night, but that was what I loved about it. The night was wild and so were we. I was sitting with Leslie and we were drinking scotch on the rocks as Indie Punk music played over Shambles' speakers.

My phone buzzed.

"Electricity out at apt. Emma forgot to pay bill. Staying with date at a hotel. If not home by 7 am I've been murdered. Erica."

"Oh my God!" I said.

"What?"

"Emma forgot to pay the power bill and now she and Erica don't have power."

"Oh my God. What are they going to do?"

"Erica is staying at a hotel with some guy."

"Who?"

"No clue. Her date tonight."

"Is she crazy? Why isn't she staying with her brother?"

"Why aren't you staying with Jack?" I texted. "I just asked her that."

"Too crowded. And I like this guy." she texted back.

"She wants to stay with the guy," I said.

"She's crazy. She doesn' know him!"

"You're gonna get murdered! :)" I texted back.

A waitress came up to us. "Excuse me, ladies. These were from these two men at the bar," she said, putting our drinks down, and walked away. We looked down at the drinks and smiled at each other.

"Are we all getting hit on by strangers?" Leslie asked.

"Looks that way," I said.

"I can't stay up late. We're remodeling an office building and I got the corner office. My drawings have to be perfect."

"Come on, it will be fun," I said, and turned and waved the men over.

One had olive skin, blue eyes, and black hair, the other looked about the same but had black eyes, and was slightly taller.

"Hey ladies," said the one with black eyes.

"Hi," I said. "Thanks for our drinks."

"Don't mention it," said the one with blue eyes. "Its fun to buy pretty girls some drinks."

I blushed and looked down.

"We have never seen y'all here before," said Leslie.

"Yeah we are from Seattle. We're here on business," said Blue Eyes. "We just thought we would come into this place to see if we found something interesting." He looked deep into my eyes, and added. "We were right."

My cheeks burned. Men don't hit on me, I thought.

"Have you guys seen much of the city?" I asked.

"First night here," said black eyes.

"Well, finish your drinks and we can take you to a club," I said.

Leslie looked at me with wide eyes, because I never want to go clubbing, and she had an early morning. But I wanted to with Blue Eyes so bad right now.

"That sounds like fun," said Black Eyes.

"Yeah a New York Club!" said Blue Eyes.

"I am Leslie Buffay."

"And I am Chandler Buffay."

"Cool, are you girls related?"

"Sisters," said Leslie.

"Nice to meet you. I am David Barkely," said Black Eyes.

"And I am his brother, Paul."

"Well boys y'all are in for the time of your lives," I said and grinned.

"But before we get to that, I got to go to the ladies room. Be right back," said Leslie, and grabbed my hand, pulling me away.

Once we got into the small bathroom of Shambles, she checked under the stalls to see if anyone was there.

"What?"

"Who do you want?"

"Who do you want?"

"Paul," I moaned.

She laughed. "Of course you do. Good I want David."

"Okay. No trading."

"Nope. Look, I really do have an early morning so we can only do this for like two hours or so."

I rolled my eyes. "Les, two hot guys from out of town bought us drinks and want to go dancing, and you're already at the office. Come on! Let's do this!"

"God! Dancing?! Knowing me I am going to fall on my face!"

"I'll laugh to make it look like it was on purpose."

She hit me, softly. "Thanks," she said sarcastically.

We walked out of the bathroom and back to the boys.

"You guys up for some clubbing?" Leslie asked.

"Sure," said Paul.

I hoped I would not fall on my face with Paul.

"Hey, both last names are Buffay. Y'all related?"

"Were sisters," said Leslie.

"Twins, part of triplets," I added.

Paul and David looked at each other.

"Excellent," said Paul.

"Lets have some fun," said David.

Ben POV

I was hungry, and I was going to Emmas for breakfast. Today was Saturday morning and usually Emma and Erica made waffles and pancakes for everyone because they had the big apartment. I got to Apartment 20 and unlocked the door. It was late in the morning, around ten o'clock when I got there.

I knocked on the door, but when there was no answer, I let myself in with my key that Emma gave me. There were burnt-out candles everywhere around the apartment as the sunlight was streaming in through the windows. A quick glance at the stove told me that the power was off.

"Hello?" I said.

I walked into my sisters room and saw Emma passed out on her queen bed in her Hello Kitty pajamas.

"Emma," I said, shaking her. "Wake up honey."

"Mmm, Erica?"

"No. It's Ben. Where's Erica?"

"She is at a hotel with her date," Emma said sleepily.

I widened my eyes in shock. "Really why?"

"Power's off."

"Why?"

"Bought boots instead of paid the bill."

"You what?!" I hissed. "Emma how can you be so stupid?!"

"They were cute boots."

"How much is your utilities?"

"Everything is a little under 400."

"You spent 400 on a pair of boots?!" 

"You can dress them up or down. They go with jeans or a dress. They're like magic boots!"

"Emma, you don't have power!" I said. I got down at her eye level and looked into her blue eyes. "Look, you are not living on dad's dime anymore. Okay? You gotta grow up!"

"Grow up! Like you? I need to jump in bed with the most selfish person I meet and get her pregnant while I am at it?"

I jumped back at Emma's hurtful words. It had been only two weeks since Rose told me that she was pregnant. I was still trying to talk to her about going to the obstetrician. "What happens between Rose and I is none of your business," I murmured.

"Ben, I love you. But we do better when we leave each other alone to do our own thing," she said.

"Fine," I said, and grabbed the door. "See ya," and I slammed the door behind me.

Chandler POV

"This is a nice place," I said to my date.

"Yeah," said Nick. "I know Soho is a little bit of a trek from Manhattan but the food here is amazing."

"Oh, I don't mind," I said. "I have been here before."

"Really?" 

"Yeah, when I was young my aunt used to work here and my aunt and dad took me here one time to meet her."

"Aww that's nice. What she like?"

"A little slutty."

Nick choked on his coke. "I am sorry?"

"Yeah. She used to do porn," I said.

"When?"

"Early 2000's."

"Wow."

"Yeah, but you know, she and my aunt both had a rough life. First they were adopted, then their dad left, and their mom committed suicide, then they were raised by their grandma, then they hated each other and fought over guys, so you know. Now Aunt Ursala is living off royalties from the porn business, and Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Mikes music business is really good. So life happens, but you keep going."

"I am glad life worked out for them," he said.

"Me too," I said.

"This is probably the best date talking about porn that I have ever been on," he said.

"Yeah, same here," I said.

He leaned in and we kissed. It was one of those quick kisses that left tingles on your lips and your whole body aching for more.

"Is it too presumptuous of me to say we get the check and get out of here?" he asked.

"No," I breathed.

He waved his hand and asked for the check.

Emma POV

I was finishing up my shift at Shambles when Will passed me by.

"Hey, Will. I mean Lord Campbell, Sir. Is there a way I can get an advance on my next check?"

"What a peculiar request, mortal. What in the name of Hades for?"

"Well, I extended my budget and I went shopping instead of paying my electric bill, and now my power is off," I explained.

Will laughed. I had never heard his laugh before it was a deep bellowing laugh, which I did not expect from such a small, thin man.

"Did you mere mortal not know how to budget?"

"I know how to budget! Those shoes were just half off."

Will threw his head back and cackled at my stupidity. I felt like he was chastising me like Ben was earlier this week.

"Will. Lord Campbell. Please. I am begging."

"How much do you need?"

"$225."

"It will take you three shifts to make up that money, and then we have to take out taxes, so its like four shifts. By that time they will add more fees. Okay, here is what we will do. Your an Aires, they make good bartenders. You'll get better pay and better tips. Corey's out anyway. IF you do well, we will talk about making it permanent to pay for your lavish lifestyle."

"Oh Will I could kiss you," I said.

"No," He said deadpanned and took a step back. "That would not be acceptable."

"Oh Will I am not going to kiss you. I am just saying that your my hero."

Will cocked his head, as if trying to understand my compliment. Then his face reddened. "You start tomorrow, for training."

Then he turned on his heel and walked away.

Leslie POV

I ran into Shambles and found our table, and slid in next to Erica. "Oh my God," I said, "Orlando and I are going out again and I get to pick what we do," I squealed.

"What a pussy," said Frank.

I stopped dancing. "Why?"

"Because," said Frank. "If I am taking a girl out, I am in charge. It's gentlemanly. Where we eat, where we club, whose apartment we go back to."

"So women have no say in the date whatsoever?" asked Emma.

"I disagree," said Ben. "Guys naturally go with the flow. Women plan. I let Rose plan dates, and she would tell me when she was available. Of course, she told me when she was unavailable so she could see other people..."

"Well, I think its great," said Erica. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Go to the Met, or a bike ride through Central Park," I said.

"Are you going to make it up to him by sleeping with him, because that is the only reason men do that," said Jack.

"No it's not!" said Chandler.

"Yeah huh," said Jack.

"So what if we go see a movie?" I asked.

"Yuck, I hate movie dates," said Emma.

"Why?" asked Ben.

"If we get one where y'all are excited you don't grope us. If we get one where we are excited, we don't watch half the movie. You have to pick the perfect one that neither of you have any interest in. That's hard."

"Women overthink everything," said Frank.

Erica slapped him on the back of the head.

"Hello, what do we do?" I asked.

"Something romantic," said Emma.

"And fun," added Ben.

"That is inexpensive," said Erica.

"That leads to sex," said Frank.

"I got it!" I said. "Here for drinks. Tony's for Italian. My place for dessert."


End file.
